


Endless kiss

by Moonflower03



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Post-War, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower03/pseuds/Moonflower03
Summary: Whenever she is around, Felix's concentration goes out the window.





	Endless kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. I simply love these two together. Thank you for everyone on the felannie Discord for being my inspiration to even write something. You guys are the best. Let's keep this ship going!

He knew that it would be a mistake to let her come into his office to organize some books while he worked. Her presence in the room made sure that all of Felix's thoughts went right out the window and his focus was solely on her, watching her as she placed each book on the bookshelf. His eyes were glued to her form and how the white dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly. He could hear her humming very quietly and the watched her hips make the tiniest of movements that only someone who has watched her before would notice. God, he always loved watching Annette. It was a habit he picked up from their days in the academy where his eyes would end up staring at her longingly in the greenhouse or the library; inwardly embarrassed whenever she caught him. But now after getting married, Felix did not mind if she knew that he was staring at her, and she did not mind being watched by him. He completely lost his focus on what he was doing, there was no way he was going back to work. 

"Felix, there is still a lot of work piled on your desk" Annette said while still facing the bookshelf. 

"I cant help it, you are a distraction" Felix paused, running his fingers through his hair. "A really good distraction." He got up from his desk and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips from behind. "Besides, it's about time I take a break from all this paperwork."

Annette felt goosebumps as she felt Felix's breath on her ears. They have only been married for a few months now and she still was getting used to Felix's gentle side. It was a side of him that she had the sole privilege of knowing, for everyone usually sees the cold, snippy, moody side of Felix. This side of him is a secret treasure that Annette managed to find, and she greedily wants to keep all to herself. 

Annette's cheeks were turning redder than her hair, and she smiled while placing another book on the shelf. "I'm sorry Sir Fraldarius, I wont be able to entertain you while you on your break, I simply must finish organizing these books." Annette coyly tried to act like she was still focused. Felix remained unfazed, he knew what he wanted and there was no stopping him now. 

"Annette, I could care less about those books" his hands squeezed her hips tightly as he cuddled up against her. "And you know very well what my name is. Do you want me to make you say it?" Annette felt her knees getting weaker, and then she suddenly felt Felix's lips on the outer shell of her ear. He gently kissed it, flicked his tounge, and then took a small bite.

"FELIX! You meanie!" Annette tried to wiggle herself out of his hold but to no avail. Felix was not letting her go that easily. Annette quickly gave up, and resorted to her go to method of trying to reason with him, by bargaining. She took a breath, steeled herself, and turned around in his arms to face him. "Ok, how about this. If I give you a kiss will you let me go so I can finish this? The cooks are letting me help make dinner tonight so I want to do all my chores before then." She defiantly looked him square in the eyes and Felix couldn't help but chuckle. 

"That's it? Just one kiss?" Felix raised an eyebrow and he tried to suppress his smile. 

"Yes!" Annette said confidently, not breaking eye contact. 

Felix silently stared back for a minute thinking, then he knew what to reply. "Ok. Deal. But I have to be the one to end the kiss."

"End the kiss?" Annette was a little confused. All kisses ended naturally whenever the ones who were engaging in the act had to breathe and decided to stop. If it is just one kiss, then the first time they stop should be the end of it. She knew that there are different styles of kissing but they all end with both parties pulling away from each other to end the kiss. How can he be the one to end it when kisses end naturally? The more she thought about it the more confused she was getting, and instead of pondering on this further she gave into the conditions."Okay, fine! I accept, but after we kiss, I go back to the books and you go back to your desk."

"Deal". Felix quickly replied. He had her right where he wanted. The way she slowly closed her eyes, long eyelashes brushing g over her freckles and her lips puffed, inching closer, took Felix's breath away. He took a deep breath in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes to reach him. Her lips gently landed on his and he melted with how soft her lips felt. She thought she was going to get away with just giving him a peck on the lips and she smiled prematurely claiming victory. Little did she know that Felix was on to her plan and pushed her back to the bookcase. Suprised by the move she gasped and parted her lips and Felix went in for the kill. His tounge slipped straight into her mouth, asking for permission was never Felix's style. His hands pinning her firmly against the bookcase and his mouth moving hungrily against hers. Annette moaned into the kiss, cupping Felix's cheeks with her hands to try to slow him down and she was quickly running out of breath. Felix showed no intentions of slowing as he tilted his head, breathed through his nose and deepened the kiss. Annette exhaled the last bit of her air through her nose and pulled away from Felix, panting, trying to catch her breath. He loved seeing her flustered and breathless, he's starting to think that they should move this to their bedroom. No forget it, he'll even do it in here, he just needs to lock the door. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Annette sighing his name.

"Ah.....Felix....." she had her hand on her chest. ".....you meani-"

"We haven't finished yet" Felix interrupted. "You pulled away from me. I could've kept kissing" he said smugly. 

Annette stared in disbelief. "What!" She squealed! "If it's up to you we would never stop!" Annette puffed.

"Precisely." He said moving in on her again. "If it was up to me, I would make love to you every morning." He leaned in and gently kissed her neck, "in the afternoon," his lips parted and he slowly lapped on her neck, drawing out a soft moan from Annette's lips. "And every night". He sucked hard on her neck, and nibbled on her skin trying to mark her. 

Annette gave into his touch and kisses and finally said the words he was waiting to hear. "...okay....Felix......ah....." he continued his assault on her neck. "Let's take a break."

He pulled away and looked at her with a mischievous look on his face. He got what he wanted all along. "Okay if you say so. But let's go to our bed." He swiftly picked her bridal style and carried her out of the study.


End file.
